Sarah Norton
Sarah är död. När hon dog var hon 1.55 cm lång, hade långt tjockt svart hår och hade snälla men visa ögon. Hon kommer för evigt bli ihåg kommen som Tokudans hjälte. R.I.P Sarah Marlene Welsh. Älskad vän och moder. Tokudan Hjälte. Rykte Pojke 1;"G-Guys... Jag tror att jag är kär i Sarah från 2-A" Pojke 2,3,4;"STÄLL DIG I KÖ!!" "Hon ler alltid, hon har aldrig en dålig hårdag, hon kan laga mat, baka, sy och får fler pojkar på fall än en motorsåg, jag HATAR HENNE!!" Sarah har många namn bland ryktesspridarna på Tokudan. Hon är främst benämnd "Fröken Perfekt" eller "Hjärtekrossaren". Den mystiska F-klubben har på sin hemsida visat statistik på att Sarah har brutit flest hjärtan på Tokudan High ända sedan skolans uppkomst. Flickan med det smittsamma leendet och den melodiska rösten är känd som Hjärtats Drottning, en av de fem Drottningarna på Tokudan High. De flesta verkar överens om att man bara kan ha en av två åsikter om Sarah; antingen älskar man henne, eller så hatar man henne. Personlighet Sarah är vänlig och förlåtande själ. Hon vill aldrig tro ont om någon så hon ger folk fler än en chans (som Kain, vad blir det nu… hans 5 chans?) Hon är ärlig och även fast hon är blyg kan hon vara rakt på sak. På grund av att Sarah är så snäll och tycker om alla så har hon fått många beundrare och käraste men Sarah verkar inte notera det med större eftertanke eftersom hon har bara ögon för två speciella pojkar. Sarah skulle göra allt för att andra ska må bra, hon offrar sig själv utan en andra tanke och hon hela även fast hon själv tar stryk. Allt det ovan är fortfarande som hon är så borde bara lägga till lite att hon har blivit lite mer hänsynslös i vissa situationer. Men hon försöker fortfarande hjälpa alla hon kan med hela sitt hjärta. Kraft Sarah har helande och destruktiv kraft. Till skillnad från hennes tidigare dagar så kan hon nu kontrollera både sin ljusa och mörka sida. Med sin helande kraft kan hon i princip hela alla sår hon har bemött. Hon kan även hela på avstånd nu. Med alla kroppsdelar som hon inte själv har och helar får hon liknande som manifesterar sig genom hennes vilja. Som att hon har True Born vingar, False Kin svans, antenner m.m. Med sin destruktiva kraft hon inflika alla sår, skador och även sjukdomar hon helat på andra levande ting. Historia Sarah bodde ett normalt lite utanför Tokudan med sin kristna familj tills hon fyllde 13 då hennes krafter började inta om kvällarna. Först var det inge större men med tiden fick hennes föräldrar reda på det och trodde att hon var besatt av en demon eller liknande så hon fick strax efter flytta till Tokudan. (väldigt kort och direkt, orkar inte skriva om det. För det är ju trotts allt det som hände) Händelser Woah... That is alot o.o Kain - När dem var yngre lyckades Kain skaka till Sarahs värld väldigt ordentligt genom att vara hennes första kärlek och sedan krossa hennes hop och drömmar med sin kraft. Även efter det så försökte Sarah med all sin kraft att vända Kain bort från sin destruktiva väg. Länge och väl tog den innan nått gick igenom men självklart lyckades hon smyga sig vägen genom till hans hjärta också. Abel - Sarahs andra kärlek. Abel lyckades charma Sarah med sina otroliga krafter som hjälpte henne varje natt och hans otroliga omtänksamhet. Dem var ett perfekt par och hade haft ett lyckligt liv tillsammans om inte bara framtiden hade satt ett val mellan Kain - Abel och Sarah - Fion. Sarah hade valt att vara med Abel om han inte själv valt Fion. Veritas - Mannen som bröt sig in på Tokudan, det som ska för npc:erna vara omöjligt. Det är fortfarande oklart för både mig och Sarah vad Veritas egentligen ville. Det verkade som han bröt sig in för att få tag på Sarah men blev avbruten av tre väldigt kraftfulla unga män som med hela sitt hjärta aldrig skulle låta nått hända Sarah. Och med Veritas dödsfall fick vi aldrig riktigt svar på något. True Born - Första framträdandet av den mystiska folket True Born, då dem bröt sig in i Tokudan av okända medel (litet slip upp med Jill och bryta sig ut självklart x3) När detta hände verkade det som att dem hade kommit för att plocka upp Sarah för att ta med sig till sitt eget folk. Åter igen blev hon räddad av det tre unga männen som var närmast henne (god vad Sarah sög förr i tiden x3 värdelösa huvudkaraktär!) Efter många om och men så slogs The True Born tillbaka och alla var säkra. Kains svek och försvinnande - Efter månader av träning med sin far kom Kain tillbaka för att vinna tillbaka Sarah från Abel men när framtiden inte såg ljus ut tog han ut sina krafter för att lura Abel att Sarah hade varit otrogen mot honom. Men självklart blev inte Sarah glad över denna uppenbarelse och tänkte inte ta emot Kains kärlek på detta sätt, hon skar av alla band med honom och vittnade mot honom när han sattes inför rådet. Men när han fick sitt straff för sina synder så försvann han plötsligt, som ut ur intet kom kvinnan som kallade sig "Gud" och tog med sig Kain därifrån. Dorian - När Sarah väl gått ut ur grundskolan tog hon upp utbildningen att bli en doktor. Vid den här tiden mötte hon en mystisk True Born man som nyligen kommit till Tokudan. Den blodröda ängeln vid namn Dorian blev Sarahs nya person att hjälpa och få på fall tydligen. ... Alltså det är så jävla mycket som hänt! Gud - Kvinnan som kallar sig själv Gud lyckades kidnappa Sarah för att ta över hennes kropp och mörda några viktiga personer i Tokudan men Sarah lyckade bryta sig ur sitt eget huvuds bur, och tog åter kontroll över sin kropp. Donovan - Tokudan blev åter igen attackerat och utan vidare tanke teleporterade Abel bort både henne och Fion till ett gammalt mansion där de skulle vara säkra, Yeah sure! Inte en chans att Sarah skulle sitta still när hon väl visste vad som pågick. Så resan att ta sig tillbaka till Tokudan från England började. I processen mötte hon Kain för första gången på 2-3 år. Han försökte åter igen föra bort henne mot hennes vilja (som bevisligen aldrig funkar) Om Sarah bara hade fått höra dem tre orden han aldrig sagt till henne skulle hon följt honom utan motstånd, jag älskar dig. Sen så var det ju såklart inte Sarah själv som tog sig ut knipan hon var satt i utan Dorian som kom till hennes räddning. TokuSky - Efter många tragiska händelser (som att plötsligt få en manifestation av sina mörkare känslor och krafter) och relationer (splittringen med Abel och det korta och olyckliga mötet med Kain) tog sig Sarahs lycka slut och hon försökte penetrera sitt eget hjärta med en kökskniv, självklart funkade det inte MEN hon blev plötsligt teleporterad till den mystiska platsen TokuSky. Sarah ville inte leva med tanken på att hon tagit någon annans liv efter att ha försökt ta sitt eget. Men efter många matlösa och sömnlösa nätter fick Sarah äntligen ett möte med kvinnan hon avskydde mest hitintills i sitt liv, Gud. Efter att ha fått förfrågan att hela denna kvinna från en dödlig sjukdom fick Sarah några önskningar uppfyllda, som att hela en patient hon inte kunde hela själv och få veta hur Kain hade det just nu. Efter att ha åter igen gått tillbaka till att vara en potatis i sin säng kom Dorian till hennes räddning, dock inte den räddningen hon hade velat få och planerat. Hon ville inte oskyldigt vara instängd på detta ställe men hon ville heller inte krossa stället så att så många människor skulle dö. Och på grund av denna inställning räddade Dorian alla som föll och The Great Mage War began. The Great Mage War - Genom att ha frisläppt så många fångar skapade Sarah kaos i både Tokudan och världen utanför. Tokudan blev attackerat och Sarah flydde för sitt liv till närmaste stad, London. Efter många om och men bröt kriget ner där och Sarah slogs för att rädda så många hon kunde, och Kain. Med denna återförening fick Sarah och Kain tillbaka sin gnista och i allt kaos som kriget förde med sig lyckade dem skapa ett liv som blev senare döpt till Julie Jill Cassandra Welsh, nästan samma tid som Jilba (Frey) blev född och bort förd. Krig, död och uppoffring - Nu när de alla var redo gav dem sig ut för att möta fienden direkt på. Dem slogs och dem kämpade för att vinna över de tvistade kriminella magikerna. Men det var inte fören dem träffade Yume Tokudan som hopplösheten slog dem. Med allt krossat uppenbarade sig "Gud" och tog Sarah andetag från henne då hon avslöjade sin sanna natur, Julie. Genom att offra sig själv tog hon på sig alla magikers framtid och krossade Yumes planer att förstöra all magi. Tomhet - Efter att ha förberett sig för att ta på sig hela världens börda kom Sarah tillbaka till en ljus framtid med sin älskade och sitt första barn. Det tog inte länge innan tomheten slukade Sarah och hon övergav allt som höll henne kvar vid jorden. Hon stängde in sig i ett kassaskåp och slängde ner sig i havet där och upplevde döden om och om igen för att känna sin värdelöshet. Inte långt efter blev hon åter dragen till jordens yta där hon som en tomt skal tog hand om sitt barn, älskade och sysslor. Kain kunde inte stå med att se sin partner i sådant lidande så hon såg till att hon var lycklig, inte med naturliga medel såklart. Med tid förstod Sarah att det var det hon ville och gav all sin tacksamhet till Kain som räddat henne på mer än ett sätt. Hjältar, familj och framtid - Åter tillbaka i Tokudan blev Sarah och Kain hyllade som hjältar och blev snart fru and make. Med sin familj Kain, Julie, Gabriel och Clarence skapade Sarah en framtid för sig själv som huvuddoktor och möjligtvis framtida rektor på TokuHigh. Tragedi, hopp och förväntningar - Efter att ha levt relativt fridfull i sexton år blev Tokudan åter igen attackerat. Av agenter som infiltrerat Julies klass. I denna händelse så dog och försvann människor. Johna var en av dem personerna som försvann. På grund av detta blev Sarah tilldelad sitsen som rektor över Tokudan High. Sarah var inte riktigt bekväm med att bli rektor men Kain övertalade henne att hon skulle bli en utmärkt rektor och det var henne dem behövde. Relationer Familj. Kain Welsh - Första kärlek och nuvarande make. Julie Welsh - Första barn och första dotter. Clarence - Andra barn och första son. Gabriel Welsh - Tredje barn och andra son. Nathaniel Fion Morvius Welsh - Fjärde barn och tredje son. Adriel Richard och Nithael Abel Welsh - Tvillingar, femte och sjätte barn. Sarah.J Welsh - Sarahs sista barn som föddes när hon dog. Alan Welsh - En väldigt respekterad man, Sarah har stor tillit till honom. Far till Kain och farfar till barnen. ---- Abel Hillfort - Före detta pojkvän och nuvarande väldigt nära vän. Fion Godchild - Vän, granne och Kains halvbror, före detta rival i kärlek. Arthur Clark (Godchild) - Barn till Fion och Abel, kusin till barnen. Emerald Godchild - Fion och Abels andra barn, kusin till barnen. Dorian - Vän och möjligt kärleksintresse förut, tydligen bara skapad för Sarah av "Gud". "Gud" - En kvinna som skapade massa kaos och som Sarah fick reda på var hennes egna dotter. Richard Jersey aka Dr. Jersey - Förebild och vän. Mange - En gammal bekant och en vänskap som aldrig utvecklades. Jill Drake - En bekant till make och indirekt kontakt till familj. Alba Seven - Detsamma som Jill fast lite läskigare och verkar mer okontrollerbar. Frey Drake 7 - Jill och Albas första son. Alill Drake 7 - Jill och Albas andra son, även Gabriels nära vän. Valen Hoot - En väldigt besvärad själ som hon slogs sida vid sida under kriget. Noel Fate - Adorable klasskamrat och vän. Manji Kowallabattrashim - Gammal klasskamrat och vän. Saimon Nigellan - Vän och en väldigt bekväm kontakt. Felicity Nakamura - Lärare och respekterad kvinna, förebild. Rachel Witherwillow - Gammal vän och praktiskt taget familjemedlem. Sergei Makarov - Rachels make och trevlig man. Kazimir Witherwillow - Rachel och Sergeis son och Julies barndomsvän. Ethan Dauer - En inspirerande ung man som hon bara hade kort kontakt med (inkluderad en liten kyss >/////>) Agni - En snabb bekant som fick henne att gå av sin säkra väg. Alexander Westmark - Julies vän och en lite oroande kontakt men verkar som en trevlig pojke. Kim - Julies vän, har tyvärr inte så stort intryck av honom. Sen har hon en massa bekanta som jag inte orkar skriva ner.